


lie and say it's okay;

by clxude



Series: gay drinking [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yuri Plisetsky, Slow Build, slight self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: ‘You should buy me this. I might like you more then.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuri is 16, so between peel back the exterior; and slip into my veins;  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd  
> other info for this au can be found here -> https://violet-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/gay%20drinking, so be sure to check the tag!!!

_ ‘You should buy me this. I might like you more then.’ _

 

… 

 

It’s the first time in months that Yuri isn’t stuck with Otabek, and while they were happy when they found out Otabek couldn’t accompany them for the day, their outlook quickly changed when they found out who was  _ actually  _ on guard duty today.

 

“Yuri, you should try this on,” Mila suggests, smiling. She holds up a pink, sequin-covered top, complete with a silkscreen pug face. 

 

“Go die,” they spit out, turning back to the leopard stuffie. 

 

“But I thought you would like it, Yuri.”

 

“It’s ugly.”

 

“I forgot,” she laughs, “that you only wear things with cats on them.”

 

They want to argue, because that isn’t  _ true -  _ but then again, Lilia has been giving them handmade sweaters with Persian cat faces since they were twelve and picked up a stray kitten. But, that doesn’t mean all of their clothes have cats on them. That’s stupid, and makes them look like an old cat lady, and - 

 

“I like Otabek more.”

 

“Anyone could tell you that. It’s called being queer.”

 

“Shut up.” They squeeze their phone. Otabek’s read their message, and is currently typing out his reply. They turn the screen off - it’ll be a while before he finishes. “Go screw a hockey player or something.”

 

…

 

_ ‘Meaning that you at least like me somewhat?’ _

 

…

 

“How’s your sister?” they ask, dropping their bag on their bed. Yuri isn’t surprised that Otabek is waiting just outside of their room, hands clasped behind his back. 

 

“Fine. Asked me about my job.”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“That I babysit a sixteen year old who can’t get over theirself.” He’s still standing outside of Yuri’s room, ever present, like a hawk circling its prey. “But, it pays well, so why quit?”

 

…

 

_ ‘I didn’t say that.’ _

 

…

 

Yuri stopped running drugs when they were thirteen. Maybe it was because the rest of their baby fat finally melted off, revealing snark and ice, or maybe Lilia’s maternal side gained too much power. 

 

But, no matter the reason, after that stopped, things slowed down around them, became boring. For every second Lilia doted on them, she criticized them twice as long, demanding perfection in even the simplest of tasks. And maybe they thrived that way, with something to push for and run after. But it’s still draining - like holding your breath and waiting for the impossible.

 

…

 

_ ‘I know you didn’t.’ _

 

...

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Their hands are shaking, arms still wrapped around Otabek’s waist even though the bike came to a stop several moments ago. It took the longest time for the bodyguard to convince his charge to even hold on while the barreled down city roads and highways, and they always let go right away. This isn’t normal.

 

“Yuri?”

 

It’s difficult to make out precise words; Otabek can feel the vibrations against his spine, Yuri’s hands digging into his ribs, tightening with every passing moment. “Am I good enough?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s an easy question.”

 

“Then - yes?” He moves to swing his leg over the bike, but Yuri stops him.

 

“Then why do people always try to change me?”

 

Otabek takes their hands in his. They’re cold, from the wind. Otabek bought them bike gloves a few months back - cheetah print - after Yuri wouldn’t stop complaining about the bike drying their hands out, but they never wear them.

 

“I’m not trying to - “

 

“Nevermind.” Yuri rips their hands away and clambers off of the bike. They unclip their helmet and throw it at Otabek’s chest. He catches it, but just barely. “Come on, Yakov and Lilia are waiting.”

 

…

 

_ ‘Good. Because I don’t like you.’ _

 

…

 

They kiss, sometimes. Ask Yuri, and they’ll say it doesn’t mean a thing. Ask Otabek, and he won’t respond. It only means something if you want it to, after all.

 

…

 

_ ‘I know.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! comments/kudos keep me motivated <3  
> tumblr - violet-boy; mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
